


My lucky pillow

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!, High ☆ Speed! - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the legendary elementary school sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin can’t sleep without his pillow during sleepovers, what can Nanase do to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lucky pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Because I will never get over the fact Haru and Rin shared a bed at least once during childhood and the fact Rin couldn’t sleep without his special pillow (precious darling).

‘Ah, dinner was yummy.’ Rin patted his stomach after he set his chopsticks down.

‘My grandma makes nice miso.’ Haruka mumbled, eyes focused on his bowl. 

Both of Mr and Mrs Nanase were away for business meetings, meaning the two twelve year olds were under Haruka’s grandmother’s care for the night. His grandma returned from the kitchen, bringing a fresh cup of tea with her. ‘I’m glad you boys enjoyed dinner.’ Nanase Misaki said.

‘Tachibana-kun has talked about how good of a cook you are, I’m glad I got to taste your food.’ Rin grinned.

Haruka was annoyed at how thickly Rin was laying his praise, and at how he talked about Makoto. His grandma only seemed pleased. ‘Makoto-kun is a sweet boy, isn’t he?’

Rin nodded at Misaki’s statement before casting a smirk towards Haruka. ‘Nanase-kun is a sweet boy, too.’ This teasing comment made Haruka especially annoyed.

Misaki patted Haruka’s hand, taking in his annoyed expression with a knowing look. ‘Yes, my grandson is very sweet.’ Haruka couldn’t help his tiny smile when she said that. 

‘Well, now that you two have finished eating, why don’t you decide who will take a bath first before bed.’ Misaki picked up her tea cup as she spoke.

‘Let me help with the dinner dishes, Mrs Nanase.’ Rin hopped up from his seat and began clearing the table. 

This made Haruka frown. That was his job! ‘Hey, I’ll do that, leave the dishes alone.’ He picked up the other dinner utensils. This made Rin rush to the kitchen, which made Haruka move faster, which made Rin move faster. Misaki watched the two boys with amusement.

 

Once the table was cleared and the dishes were in the sink, thankfully without any broken crockery, Misaki shooed the boys up to Haruka’s room. ‘I’ll get up the stairs faster!’ Rin cried out, bounding for the stairway. Haruka was right on his tail. Misaki couldn’t help but find the two children endearing together. The young Matsuoka boy definitely brought out a different side in Haruka.

In Haruka’s room, he blushed and pouted as he watched Rin dig through his duffle bag. ‘I’m the guest, so I should go first.’ Rin declared. He stood up, tucked a tee shirt under his arm, and faced Haruka.

There was Rin, saying whatever he wanted, as usual. ‘It’s my house.’ Haruka glared. 

‘I cleared the table faster than you.’ Rin grinned.

‘You got a head start, it wasn’t fair.’ Haruka’s glare remained firmly in place.

‘I ate faster than you.’ Rin’s smirk only got wider.

‘You got to pick your food first, and you didn’t eat as much.’ Rin was so annoying, why did Haruka keep responding to his taunts?

‘Well I…’ Rin started to speak before his face fell. It was only then the two boys realised how close their argument had brought them and how close their faces were. The two stared at each other for a moment before averting their eyes to hide their blushes.

‘Take a bath first. Do whatever.’ Haruka mumbled, before settling down onto his bed, making sure to not look at Rin. Rin mumbled something Haruka couldn’t hear before shuffling off to the bathroom.

Stupid Rin, why did he smile so much? Why did that smile make Haruka want to pay attention? Why did his dumb smile make Haruka feel lighter? Haruka curled up into a ball and hid his head under his pillow.

In the bathroom, after quickly scrubbing off and settling in the tub, Rin couldn’t fight the flush on his face. ‘Nanase’s face was so close to mine!’ He thought. ‘That was embarrassing. He must think I’m a weirdo.’ Rin dunked his head under the water, overwhelmed with mortification.

Not wanting to take too long, in case he seemed rude, Rin quickly dried himself off, dressed in his pyjamas and hurried back to Haruka’s bedroom. ‘You can use the bath now, water boy.’ He had to play it cool. Haruka frowned at Rin before wordlessly rising from his bed and going to the bath. 

Once settled in his beloved water, Haruka thought he would be able to relax. He was extra annoyed when thoughts of Rin kept invading his head. Rin’s dumb smile, his annoyingly cute laugh, why did they make Haruka’s heart beat faster? Why did his face heat up when Rin had been so close? He must have been soaking for a while, because Misaki knocked on the door. ‘Haruka, it’s getting late. You need to get ready for bed.’ With a sigh, Haruka rose from the bath and towelled off before pulling on his favourite tee shirt and shorts.

Back in Haruka’s room, Rin was sitting on the floor and reading a book, or trying to read a book. Thoughts of Haruka’s face so close to his kept invading his mind. Rin was about to toss his book away in frustration when Haruka entered the room. Rin stared up at Haruka and Haruka stared back for a moment before looking away. ‘Let’s brush our teeth.’ Rin didn’t bother replying, grabbing his toothbrush from his bag and following Haruka back to the bathroom.

Both boys had grumpy expressions as they cleaned their teeth, pointedly not looking at each other. Once they were done brushing, Haruka went to say goodnight to his grandmother. Upon returning to his room, Haruka noticed Rin’s distressed face as he frantically searched through his duffle bag. ‘What are you doing?’ Haruka asked.

Rin looked up at Haruka. ‘I forgot my favourite pillow.’ Why was he so upset over a pillow?

‘We have spare ones.’ This made Rin shake his head.

‘No, I can’t sleep without my pillow. It’s special.’ Rin’s insistence of special pillows should have surprised Haruka, but he was an enigma in general, so it didn’t.

‘What do you want me to do about it?’ This was so annoying. It was Rin’s idea to have a sleepover in the first place and he didn’t remember everything he would need?

Rin’s face turned as red as his hair. ‘Well… I… could I…’ Haruka raised an eyebrow, willing Rin to spit out whatever he wanted to say. ‘Um… Nanase… could I sleep with you?’ Rin stammered, face turning even redder, if it was possible.

Haruka’s eyes widened and he blushed himself. ‘Do what you want.’ Haruka said as he cast his glance away from Rin. Haruka took this opportunity to get into bed and burrow into his sheets, back facing Rin.

It was silent for a few moments before Rin awkwardly slid under the sheets next to Haruka, facing away from him. There were another few moments of silence before Rin whispered, ‘thanks.’ Haruka didn’t respond, only curling up further in on himself. Eventually, the two boys fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Haruka was woken up by a faint gasp. He opened his eyes and saw he was nose to nose with Rin. Somehow, in the middle of the night, they had ended up facing each other. Haruka’s eyes widened and Rin immediately shifted away, falling off the bed in his haste. This made Haruka snort and cover his mouth with his hand. Rin frowned at Haruka before sighing and standing up.

‘Are we going to eat breakfast?’ Rin asked.

Haruka slid out of bed. ‘Not yet. I usually cook breakfast with my grandma.’

Rin rubbed the back of his neck, not able to meet Haruka’s eyes. ‘Maybe I’ll go for a run.’ He murmured, speaking to himself more than to Haruka.

‘I’ll go with you.’ Haruka’s determined look left no room for argument. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to go running with Rin, but if Rin was going to get extra physical training in, Haruka wasn’t going to just sit by and watch. He told himself he didn’t feel gratified by Rin’s pleased smirk.

‘You’re on.’ Rin stated. The two boys raced to get dressed, Haruka wrote a note to tell his grandmother where they were, and then they were out the door.


End file.
